The present invention relates to electromagnetic transducer heads for tape recording and reproduction, and more particularly to a single crystalline ferrite core magnetic head.
Single crystalline ferrite cores are known to exhibit magnetic anisotropy and because of their electromagnetic properties such ferrite cores find extensive use in video tape recorders as recording and reproducing heads. Although the prior art ferrite core possesses a comparatively high resistance to wear, the available output signal level, the optimum recording level and signal-to-noise ratio are not satisfactory to permit high-quality video recording and reproduction.